Destinies Unknown
by Mending Hearts and Feelings
Summary: Lostpaw, an apprentice of ShadowClan knows of the warrior code and StarClan; but one day she starts to wonder about her place among the Clan. Will Lostpaw be able to find out where her loyalties lay, or will she loose all sense of direction? OCxGraystripe
1. Prologue

_**Mend**: _Warriors, the characters, nor the plot belongs to me, all I own are the OC(s_). _

_**Summary**: Lostpaw, a young apprentice in ShadowClan knows of the warrior code and StarClan; but one day she starts to wonder about her place among the Clan. Will Lostpaw be able to find out where her loyalties lay, or will she loose all sense of direction? OCxRavenpaw; OCxOC OCxGraystripe, OCxOC, SandstormxFirestar; GraystripexSilverstream, MistyfootxLionheart. **Note**: This chapter is from Lionheart's POV, but I promise the next one will be from Lostpaw's._

* * *

__

Prologue

Lush scents spoke of green-leaf, the full moon shone above in the clear night sky. His green gaze resting on the hollow below him, Lionheart took in a steadying breath and glanced at his clan mates. Whitestorm, Tigerclaw and Redtail, along with their leader Bluestar were some among the group. His gaze flickering over to his leader, he watched for the signal that told them to pour into the clearing.

Seeing it, he like the other Warriors followed his leader downward. Looking among the ones in RiverClan he frowned, no sight of Mistyfoot anywhere; he wanted to know how she and the kits were doing. Hearing someone on his right, Lionheart turned to face them; seeing the reddish-brown tom, he padded over curious on what Oakheart wanted.

His pelt somewhat fluffed he shook himself, glancing over at the ThunderClan warriors to see that they were all busy, returning his attention to Oakheart he asked softly, "How's the kits and Mistyfoot doing?"

"I already know the truth; you loved her with all your heart, Lionheart."

Surprise glazing his eyes, Lionheart lowered his head ashamed that someone from a rival clan should find out. Hearing his next comment, Lionheart smiled as he whispered, "You're right, but I know she'll find better love, she's stronger than I expected her to be."

His eyes clouding at this, the tom knew that Mistyfoot would but he never would be able to put her behind him, sure he'd find some other she-cat but would his heart truly be in it? Turning to look up at the Great Rock as the familiar summon rang across the clearing, closing his eyes he thought again of how this place seemed to hold a calming air to it.

"Do you like it here, Oakheart?" He breathed, opening an eye he caught the deputy's nod, listening he took in the words. _So, ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan are all doing okay, that's good to know, right? _He thought.

"ThunderClan is doing excellent, the prey is running well and we have had a couple new kits this leaf-bare, they made it through just fine. Is there anything else that needs to be discussed?"

Watching as the leaders shook their heads, Lionheart felt his heartbreak when Bluestar continued, "Very well than, this meeting is over!"

"Bye, tell Mistyfoot and the kits I said hello."

Hanging his head, the tom padded after his clan mates, stopping he turned to see that the RiverClan deputy had trekked after him. Watching as the deputy slipped past him and asked Bluestar something, surprised when he came back a strange light in his eyes, Lionheart listened as he said, "Bluestar wants you to do a late night hunting session tonight before you head home, over by the RiverClan border."

Taken aback he stared dumbfounded at the tom, nodding his head he watched as the RiverClan deputy slipped away from them and headed back to his clan. Realizing that they still had some time before the sun rose, pelting off near the RiverClan border he knew it'd be a couple of minutes after RiverClan reached their camp, suddenly having a sneaky suspicion on what was truly going on he held his silence until he reached it.

Looking around he sat down on one of the rocks; Sunning rocks had been a battleground for the two different clans for so long. _Could it be that they know about Mistyfoot and me? Do they know about the kits?_ He thought suddenly panicked that this might be a trap and they would get hurt.

"Lionheart!" Searching the banks for the one that had called his name, he spotted the blue-gray pelt of the she-cat he had come to care for. _Oh no, StarClan please don't let me give nervous! I want to be a loyal ThunderClan warrior._ He begged.

"Mistyfoot, how have you been doing?"

Her gaze warm and kind like before; he regretted that he even come here. Listening when she said that she was doing excellent, much like the kits were, he forced a smile knowing that he'd have to be careful. "How about you? Is the prey running well?"

"Yes," he answered nimbly.

"I've missed you, a lot." She said, pain creeping into her mew.

His heart cracking at this, he weighed his options, trying to think about what to say. He missed her, but he also wished that the memory would die. _We should just forget about this, after all it'd be better for the kits and for our Clans...maybe even for us._ He reasoned in his mind. Wouldn't it be better if they did forget what they had? Did Mistyfoot really need him as much as he wanted her?

Swallowing his pride he stared down at his paws, trying to think about the best way to end what they had. _What should I tell her to make her see that we can't continue seeing each other? Yell at her, no way, that would draw too much attention to us. Maybe I should just leave, tell her goodbye once and for all._ He thought, his eyes clouding with what he had to do, he lifted his gaze and met her blue pools; and at once he remembered why he had fallen for her.

Much to his dismay, Lionheart knew it'd be easier if he caught something. Looking away from her, he regretted what he was about to say, sure he knew it'd hurt Mistyfoot, but it would also help her...and him for that matter. "Leave me alone, I don't want to see you; after all, I know you're better when I'm gone and vice versa. Good-bye," he whispered.

"Can't you leave your Clan and join RiverClan?" She queried.

His eyes blazing with anger, he growled, "Why should I do that? I didn't ask _you_ to leave your Clan! Why would I ask you to leave behind the Clan you were born and raised in? I was right on this, just do me this favor: don't speak to me ever again and find a new mate!"

Pain shinning in her pools, the queen shook her head, sadness and anger mixing as she quipped, "Fine! I personally didn't want to see you anyway, I guess you don't care that one of the kits are gone. I only came here because Oakheart said it'd be in my best interest, but it's obvious he was wrong." Her voice cracked at the end as she whipped around, heading straight back to the bank.

Watching as she stormed off, Lionheart felt the dagger sharp pain cut through him again, hanging his head he turned away and headed toward the camp. "I'm sorry Mistyfoot, but I had to do what was best." He apologized under his breath.

* * *

_**Mend**: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review and point out anything that could be fixed up; please and thank-you. Just so everyone knows, this is right before Oakheart...nevermind, I'm not gonna spoil it incase no one's read the books, but it does run along side them._

_**Mistyfoot**: Alright, Mend, what in StarClan's name are you planning?_

_**Mend**: Umm, nothing._

_**Lionheart**: See you guys next time!_


	2. Caged

_**Mend**: I don't own Warriors or the characters; all I own is the OC(s). Sorry that it took so long to update, I just couldn't figure out what to do; been in a mope recently because of writer's block._

* * *

_Caged_

Her blue-green eyes wide, she listened to her mentor's pointers. Frowning slightly, the slim, black she-cat grumbled to her self, "Why's Brokenstar the leader? He has no right to control us the way he is!"

Getting cuffed on the back of the head, Lostpaw scoffed, "Mouse-dung!"

Whipping around to look at Blackfoot, she added in a cold tone, "Yes Blackfoot?"

"I heard you bad mouthing Brokenstar; you know he's the leader."

Listening to him while he continued to lecture her, Lostpaw looked away from him. Sighing, the slim she-cat shook her head at one of his comments. Looking at him with fury in her eyes, Lostpaw protested; "I know we've got to respect him; but he's treating us like dirt! Can't we go back to when Raggedstar was leader? I enjoyed being in this clan then, Blackfoot!"

Lostpaw wanted to believe Blackfoot had sense, but it seemed wrong to want to trust Brokenstar so effortlessly. Meeting a very confused Littlepaw she shook her head. Flicking her tail, the she-cat's attention ebbed away as Runningnose became panicked with the next kit that "wanted" to start their training early. _So many innocent lives are being stolen. How am I supposed to support someone that's willing to do such a thing? It's wrong on so many levels, kits aren't supposed to be forced this way_ she thought, upset that another kit's life had melted away like snow on a rock.

Brightflower gave a high, sad yowl; Lostpaw's heart broke as she listened to the noise. Losing control of her self, Lostpaw made a low echo of the noise that the queen that had raised her made. The icy-blue eyes dim with grief, Lostpaw tried desperately to focus on Blackfoot but her attention span slipped away from her.

_"Lostpaw!"_

Her mind snapping back to reality, she looked over to her mentor at the angry call. Puzzled by what she had done that would cause Nightpelt to yell at her, her ears went flat against her head, Lostpaw apologized softly, "Sorry."

Her ears pricked a little when Nightpelt gave a comforting lick on her head. Purring softly, she smiled sheepishly at the warrior, her gaze drifting past him to the very small tabby tom, she grinned at Littlepaw. Hearing the words she wanted to hear, Lostpaw bounced over to Littlepaw and his battle-scared mentor Clawface. Shying away from the brown tom, Lostpaw snorted at the mrrow of laughter from her friend. A playful growl coming from her, the she-cat purred tauntingly, "Aw, what's the matter Littlepaw?"

"Nothing's the matter, Lostpaw!"

A soft meow coming from her, Lostpaw felt Littlepaw bowl into her. Landing on the ground, she titled her head out of curiosity, wondering what was weighing on her friend's mind. Instantly all playfulness disappeared as that miserable tom appeared. A low growl escaping her, she glared at the leader a moment, quickly digging her claws into the ground Lostpaw heard his spiteful comment. "Honestly Brokenstar, you are being such a pain in the tail!" She quipped back.

A low snarl coming from him, Lostpaw hopped to the side, avoiding the leader's claws and teeth; she whirled and nipped his hind leg. Spitting out the fur, she stared down Brokenstar, annoyed by him as always. _Why can't we just toss him out? It'd be so much easier on the Clan if we did;_ she railed silently."You are being an arrogant, lost little kit that's too hotheaded for their good."

Unable to resist, she smiled smugly at this, knowing that she shouldn't have done it. Ice in her eyes, Lostpaw quickly dashed under her leader; using the difference in size to her advantage. Flipping onto her back, she raked at Brokenstar with her hind paws, frustrated by the big ball of useless fur! Twisting right side up, Lostpaw moved away as Brokenstar tried to counter.

Stopping by the leader's den, she wheeled to face him, her eyes still like chips of eyes. Her lips pulled back into a snarl, she crouched and eyed him in a suspicious matter. Watching him stalk forward, Lostpaw's ears went flat against her head, displaying her hatred for the tom. Watching Nightpelt step in the way, Lostpaw's ears remained flat against her head, showing she wasn't about to relax.

"Lostpaw, we're leaving the camp to train."

Letting that pierce through her mind, she somewhat relaxed her stance, but not enough to be caught off guard if she was attacked. Hearing Clawface's voice, she glanced warily at the tom, unsure if she should follow him or stay where she was. Relaxing her muscles even far, she bolted over toward the warrior, watching Nightpelt move away from Brokenstar and pad over to them.

Looking anywhere but at her mentor, Lostpaw focused on Littlepaw instead, meeting his cheerful yet anxious gaze; she uttered a soft greeting to him. Feeling the black tom's eyes scorching her fur, the she-cat shook it off and dashed after Littlepaw and Clawface. A soft sound of laughter coming from Littlepaw, she gave a playful cuff to the small tabby's ear.

"Will you calm down Littlepaw?" She snapped, feeling anxious herself, Lostpaw tried to relax as Clawface looked over his shoulder.

"Will you two be quiet?" Clawface growled angrily, his ears flattened against his head while his eyes were narrowed into slits, glaring at them. Piping down for a moment, Littlepaw and Lostpaw looked at each other; knowing that Clawface was being a little too harsh but had an excellent point. Looking back at them, the apprentices mewed, "Sorry."

Watching Clawface roll his eyes, the warrior looked ahead of him, unable to restraint it any longer; Lostpaw and Littlepaw started laughing quietly. "Lostpaw, is it just me or are _all_ elders crabby?" Littlepaw asked quietly, making it were Lostpaw had to strain to catch the question even though she was padding right beside Littlepaw.

Thinking it over, Lostpaw answered just a soft, "I don't know, really."

Clawface stopped abruptly, causing the two whispering apprentices to run into him. Grumbling, Lostpaw glared at the brown warrior that was training them. Watching him turn around, she held Clawface's gaze while he said, "Listen up you two, I want to see exactly how good you two are at fighting! Now, let's get started."

Instantly Lostpaw mirrored Clawface as he dropped in a crouch, knowing that they would start fighting in a few moments; and that it was going to be a fun play fight too. _This is going to be pretty fun,_ she thought, her muscles tense because of what was about to happen.

* * *

_**Mend**: I'm sorry about taking forever to update, I just picked up a case of writer's block I couldn't shake. Read and review please._


End file.
